Jedi Mind Tricks
by caylender
Summary: An injured Seth just wants to enjoy the new Star Wars movie with his Shield brothers; however, a rowdy group of teens might just ruin everything for him. That is, unless Roman and Dean have something to say about it... Brotherly feels


Once upon a time, Captain wanted to see the new Star Wars movie, and since I am a reliable friend and an all around nerd, I was all for seeing it. We got into a discussion about how we think Seth would be a complete Star Wars nerd (the man named a standing shiranui a "Skywalker" point made, checkmate). But that evolved to how sweet would it be for the Shield bros to go see Star Wars all together...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable WWE names, which includes Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Big Van Vader, the Wyatt Family, Mark Henry... I also don't own Star Wars; that would be Disney...

Also, I don't condone the language the teens use in this. It's meant to show how awful they were...

 **AN** **:** The picture for this story is my pet bunny rabbit, Desmond, because he rocks that hat, and he's fluffy. He's such a cuddle bunny!

 **Another AN:** I was supposed to write some nice crack. No rhyme, no reason, straight humor... I think I ended up with humorous hurt and comfort? I have no idea how this happened... Captain suggested that I run with it, so I'm blaming her for my side cramp and stubbed toe.

* * *

"No"

"But come one, man! You're only in town for a couple of days! This is the only opportunity we're going to get to see it in theaters!"

Dean scowled. "It's too close to Christmas; it's going to be packed."

"Don't be such a Grinch, Dean!"

Narrowed blue eyes focused on Seth's petulant expression. "I'm not a Grinch. Aren't I the nice guy that bought your little rat dog that Christmas sweater?"

Seth glanced at his Yorkie, who was currently lying on his lap, napping and wearing a little red doggie sweater. The sweater was made to look like a little Santa jacket with white trim and was even complete with a little hood that could be pulled up to simulate a Santa hat.

As much as Seth wanted to argue with Dean on his Grinch status, he had to admit that Kevin looked adorable in his sweater, which made it difficult to contest Dean's denial.

"I guess, man, but I really would like to see it."

"Nerd," Dean said. "Why don't you just go next week?"

 _Okay, time to play up how pathetic I am_ , Seth thought. Seth jutted out his lower lip a fraction. "But I can't go by myself; it's too hard to navigate with the crutches! And I'll never be able to get away from any fans if they recognize me. I have to go with someone that can help me handle the situation."

"Nope"

"And I really just want to go with you and Rome." Seth widened his eyes and pouted even more. "I never get to see you guys anymore."

 _Don't look; don't look_ , Dean thought. _If you look, you're a goner._

"Please, Dean?"

Dean glanced at Seth out of the corner of his eye. _God damn._ Seth was milking his puppy dog pout for all its worth; he looked utterly pitiful. "I don't know; I mean-"

"Shut up, Dean, and agree to go already. You know you will, so what's the point of arguing?" Roman interjected as he entered the room.

Dean sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll take you to Star Wars, you nerd."

Seth's face broke out into a huge, goofy grin after Dean's agreement.

Dean scowled. "Stop smiling like that or I'm going to change my mind."

Seth rolled his eyes, still grinning. He pulled out his phone, checked the local theater for the showings, and decided to buy tickets ahead of time. That way they would hopefully avoid some of the pre-holiday crazy.

"When's it showing?" Roman asked.

"I got tickets for the 4:00 showing."

Roman checked his phone for the time. "Okay, we should probably get moving then."

Dean sighed dramatically and stood up from his spot on the end of the couch. Instead of slouching off as Seth expected him to do, Dean grabbed Seth's crutches and handed them to him.

"Thanks, bro" Seth grinned and heaved himself off of the couch.

Dean shot a lopsided smile at him.

* * *

The theater was chaotic with families and kids every way you looked. Dean kept on throwing long-suffering looks at Seth and Roman. However, as soon as the three had picked up their tickets and were standing in line for concessions, Dean perked up. He seemingly ordered the entire menu. Seth gaped at him while Roman shrugged and picked up their giant bucket of popcorn, an armful of candy, and his own large soft pretzel; nothing Dean did surprised him anymore - well, scratch that- next to nothing surprised him.

Seth hobbled after Roman and Dean as they headed to the theater, mentally cursing his crutches.

"Oh my God, can you walk any slower?" Seth glanced over his shoulder at the group of four teenagers that were following them.

"Heh, more like gimp any slower!" One of the girls who was wearing a flannel shirt snarked.

A stereotypical looking jock in his Letterman jacket huffed out a guffaw at this apparently witty line.

Seth rolled his eyes and kept on maneuvering after Roman and Dean.

The flannel girl huffed. "Let's just pass him. He's taking forever!"

"So useless…"

The group of teens filed past Seth with a bulky guy bumping into the injured superstar. Seth stumbled forward but was prevented from falling by Roman, who dropped back and apparently had seen the encounter. He glared at the backs of the teens.

"You okay?" Roman asked, quietly.

Seth nodded with his eyes focused on the ground and his cheeks flushed red. He was beyond embarrassed.

Roman frowned but followed Seth without comment into the theater. Seth pulled out his ticket.

"I purposely got seats in the front row," Seth mumbled.

Roman nodded. "Makes sense."

The two made their way to where Dean was sitting down right next to the aisle and they sat down as well. Seth had the seat closest to the aisle while Roman was in the middle, and Dean had the seat on the other side of Roman. Seth carefully stashed his crutches under their seats, and he sat back, sighing and rubbing his bad knee.

Roman frowned at him. "Seth, are you all right?"

Seth glanced at him and quickly averted his gaze, shrugging. "I'm fine."

Roman's frown deepened. "I'm not sure I'm buying that, little brother."

Seth noticed that Dean was now watching him closely as well. "Well, it's true; I'm fine."

"You know they were just being stupid, right?" Roman asked. "They're dumb kids that don't know what they're talking about."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause they seemed pretty dead on to me. I'm useless. I mean, we're stuck in the freaking front of the theater, and we can't even sit where Dean likes in the top row because the stairs are too much for me right now." Seth quickly glanced away and studied the ambiguously sticky floor. He mumbled, "I'm pathetic."

Even though Dean had missed the incident with the teens, he could guess what transpired in the hall. "I don't mind the front row so much," Dean mumbled. "This is a great spot. We have the railing in front of us, so we have automatic foot rests. And you're blind as a bat without your glasses, so it's probably best if you're closer to the screen anyways. And Roman is old and will probably need to be closer to the screen to hear the movie, so this is better in the long run."

Roman and Seth gave Dean weird looks. Roman muttered, "My hearing is just fine."

Then Seth added, "There's surround sound."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point. I'm perfectly content right here. I have my brothers right next to me and enough snacks to keep Mark Henry occupied. It's all good."

Roman shook his head. "And more importantly than Dean's comfort, no one thinks you're pathetic, Seth. You're not useless or slow. You're just healing right now."

"Well, you are kinda slow…" Dean said. Roman glared at Dean, who just shrugged. Dean then added, "But that's not your fault. You're already way ahead of the trainers and doctors' expectations Healing is a process. Give it some time, and you'll be obnoxiously quick and efficient as ever."

Seth finally looked up and smiled slightly. "Thanks"

Roman clapped a hand on Seth's shoulder, smiling while Dean leaned over and tousled Seth's hair. "That's what we're here for."

Seth decided to ignore the bad taste in his mouth that was courtesy of the obnoxious group of teens. He was going to enjoy the movie even if it killed him. After all the crap he had to deal with, he deserved to be able to immerse himself in a wonderfully nerdy movie and just enjoy the company of his best friends. Seth settled down in the plush chair and eagerly focused on the opening trailers.

Dean leaned over Roman to ask Seth, "So Darth Vader's going to be in this, right?"

Seth rolled his eyes. He should've been expecting this… Whenever they watched a movie from what Dean deemed "Seth's geeky realm," Dean would proceed to ask a thousand questions. The majority of them were very…dumb.

"You know, man, I have no clue. I haven't seen the movie yet," Seth retorted, peering over Roman to make eye contact with the Lunatic Fringe.

Dean eyed Seth up suspiciously. "But you probably already know. Don't you read all the books?"

Seth frowned. "I don't read all of them…Only some of the better ones…And they might not even be canon."

"Canon?"

"What's in the official storyline. People consider the movies to be official canon, so it'll depend. This movie might disprove a lot of the novelizations."

"But you still know if Darth Vader is in this."

Seth shrugged. "Considering that we saw his death in _The Return of the Jedi_ , probably not."

"But I wanted to see Vader!" Dean said before he paused and added, "And not the wrestler! I don't really wanna see Big Van Vader in this…"

Seth rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat while Roman snorted.

"So what's a Darth anyways?"

Seth sighed. "It's a title given to Sith, like when a knight is called Sir."  
Dean frowned and opened his mouth to most likely ask another random question, but he paused when Roman glared at him. "It's starting. Now sit there quietly and watch."

The person behind Roman began kicking his chair as though they were trying to send Roman a message in Morse code. Roman turned around, annoyed and ready to glare at the jerk when he saw that it was a little girl, probably about five-years-old. He sighed and turned around again; he couldn't scare a kid.

The well-known music blared out as the familiar scrip began to scroll away from the audience.

Dean groaned. "Now they want me to read…"

Within the first five minutes, Dean leaned over Roman and asked Seth, "Who the heck is that dude? I thought Obi Wan was dead?"

"That's not Obi Wan!"

"Then who is it?"

How should I know? You won't let me watch the movie to find out!"

Ten whole minutes blessedly passed where Dean was actually watching the movie. But that was too peaceful to last the entire time.

"If there are only two Sith at a time and both Vader and the wrinkly guy died, how are there still Sith in the future?"

Seth frowned. "You don't know Darth Sidious's name, but you can remember that can only be two Sith at a time?"

Dean and Seth continued to go back and forth with stupid questions and not-so-patient answers. "Shut up, you two!" Roman whisper shouted.

Dean was quiet for a couple of minutes before once again leaning over Roman and asking, "Who's the chick? Why doesn't she have buns? I thought she was supposed to have those big buns on the sides of her head."

Seth gritted his teeth. "That's not Leia. Watch the movie and maybe we'll find out who she is."

Meanwhile, the little girl continued to kick Roman's chair with a vengeance.

"Well, what-"

Roman shoved part of his pretzel into Dean's mouth. "Watch the damn movie."

Dean glared at him and chewed with gusto, but he still sat back and watched the movie.

Seth frowned. Was Dean using his questioning routine as a way to distract him from the earlier situation with the kids? Or was Dean just a Star Wars Grinch? Seth glanced over at Dean who just happened to turn Seth's direction. Dean opened his mouth for another question.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Roman lobbed a handful of popcorn at Dean's face. Seth snorted and turned back to the movie.

* * *

"That was pretty good. I kept on hearing all these negative reviews, so I wasn't sure what to expect... But man, that was way better than I thought it was going to be!" Seth hobbled along Dean as they made their way out of the theater. Roman had gone ahead to go use the restroom.

Dean frowned. "I dunno. I was expecting some hot chick in a metal bikini, and there was no Princess Leia wearing one, so I'm calling this a disappointment."

Seth snorted and asked, "You really want to see Carrie Fisher in a metal bikini now?"

Dean paused and shook his head. "Good point. But back in the day-"

"Jeez, our luck sucks today! Now we're stuck behind the freaking gimp again!"

"He probably was so slow he missed his movie! Now he has to buy another ticket for the next one!"

"What a useless gimp!"

"Might as well wait here since it'll take him a year to get down the hall!"

Seth sighed and kept moving forward, trying to ignore the teens from earlier; however, he saw Dean stop. "Don't bother, Dean. They're not worth it. They're just kids."

Dean glanced at Seth, not amused. "I'll catch up, Seth. I have something to attend to."

"No Dean, just forget them."Dean ignored Seth, and Seth shook his head and propped himself against the wall.

Dean walked back over to the group of teens. "What the hell did you just say about my brother?"

The girl in the flannel shirt that had just made a rude comment looked surprised at being confronted. "I- uh- nothing…"

Dean glared at her. "So I didn't just hear you say the words, 'useless gimp'?"

"I- umm… Ronnie!"

Ronnie, the bulkier of the guys, spoke up, "Don't talk down to my girlfriend, asshole! She just called it like it is! Your brother there is a waste of space! It's retarded for him to walk so freaking slow! It's not fair for all of us to wait for him!"

The two girls and the other guy all nodded and threw in intelligent scoffs.

Dean almost growled at that comment. "Don't ever talk about my family like that again. It'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

"I'm not scared of you pansy!"

Dean started chuckling. "Pansy? Ha! That's real original! Ha. Ha. Ha."

The teens looked very uncomfortable by Dean.

Dean added, "You know what's really funny though? That dude there? The guy you were so rude to? He's the World Heavyweight Champ. He could have destroyed you on a normal day. You know the match where he busted his knee? He was able to lift up his opponent, who's seven feet tall and weighs over 300 pounds, and that was after he wrecked his knee. Then he powerbombed the guy through a table and won the match. He's one tough guy. And you punks don't even realize that. You were just assholes to someone that could've demolished you, but he was nice enough to write off you jerks as just being young…"

Dean smirked at the teens. "But me on the other hand? I'm not nearly as nice as him. In fact, I'm a little bit unstable, so you might not wanna upset me. Next time I hear you insult my family, I won't hesitate to superplex you so hard that the staff won't be able to identify what's left of you from the soda stains and the bits of garbage on the floor. Then maybe I'll be satisfied… or maybe not, we'll have to see."

The teens stared at Dean with wide, panicked eyes.

Dean shook his head, smirking and said, "You might want to go and apologize to my brother for your rude behavior and hope he forgives you; otherwise, the staff is going to have a lot to clean up..."

The group of teens quickly fled to where Seth stood down the hall. Seth studied the flock of teens before him. "Um, yes?"

"I'm so sorry, Sir!"

"We were really rude!"

"Totally! We were dicks."

"Our behavior was uncalled for!"

"Please, forgive us!"

Seth frowned at the teens that were practically kowtowing before him. "You all realized how much of an affect your words can have on people, and that it's never right to ridicule someone?"

The teens nodded furiously.

Seth glanced down the hall at Dean who shrugged as he slowly made his way over. Seth shook his head and said, "Yeah, we're good…Just don't let me hear of any of you causing trouble."

"Oh thanks, sir! We won't cause any trouble!" The girl in flannel gushed, and the teens practically sprinted out of the cineplex.

Seth stared after the teens, bemused, and Dean threw an arm around his shoulders. "Welp, that went well!"  
"What the heck did you say to them?"

Dean shrugged. "Nothing much. I just used my Jedi mind tricks on them."

Seth just looked at Dean.

"Fine, I just told them about how they were being bullies and that words are harmful, and we should be more aware of how what we say and do affects others…"

Seth stared at Dean. "That is total and complete BS, my brother."

Roman joined his two brothers. "What's BS?"

Seth shook his head. "Whatever Dean's trying to sell me…"

Roman raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Dean quickly cut in. "Just that I think the Wookies are probably related to the Wyatt Family."

Seth groaned and began to hobble off once again.

Roman just stared at Dean for a moment before saying, "It would explain the beards."

"Exactly, Rome!" Dean grinned.

* * *

Also, blame Captain for that Big Van Vader reference...I legitimately had no clue who he was, and she mentioned him (cause she's basically a brilliant cornucopia of wrestling knowledge; it's scary sometimes). My thoughts were basically, who the heck is that? So one google search later, I was given nightmares...

But anyways, leave me a review! Did you like it? Hate it? Did you see Star Wars? Are you wondering why Stardust isn't a Sith Lord? Tell me in a review! :)


End file.
